The present invention relates generally to packaging and, more particularly, to packaging for products such as household products, particularly such packaging which is suitable for, but not restricted to, dispensing from coin operated or other automated dispensing equipment. The present invention also relates to such packaging which includes a tamper evident cover or cap.
Currently, many household products, particularly individual portions of household products such as liquid or powder laundry detergent, bleach, etc. which are dispensed from machines, such as in laundromats, are generally rectangular packages of standard dimensions to facilitate dispensing from within two primary types of coin operated dispensing equipment. The packaging of powders, liquids and sheets generally use rectangular paperboard cartons of a predetermined length, width and height to fit the specifications of the dispensing machinery. Liquids are first packaged in flexible liquid tight substrates or pouches and are then placed in paperboard cartons of a suitable size and shape so that they may also be dispensed with the same equipment. Conventional liquid packages positioned so that the opening feature is on a horizontal plane and having a size and shape to fit the specifications of existing dispensing machinery have also been used. Such extant packaging is problematic in that product leakage is a significant factor resulting in potential damage to the dispensing equipment as well as potential personal injury and property damage. In addition, the cost of providing such packaging is high.
Other packages, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,277, 2,641,374, 4,708,253, 4,805,793, 5,002,199, and 5,480,028 include a variety of stackable packages which have generally parallelepiped shapes, dispensing necks, and clearance areas to permit stacking of packages. However, these patents also disclose engagement of the bottom surface of the overlying package with the top surface of the underlying package in a locking arrangement which is unsuitable for use in dispensing equipment. While still other packages, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,111,884, 3,176,879, 3,474,843, 3,765,574, 5,265,743, 5,299,710, 5,779,051, Des. 181,947, and Des. 220,831 include stackable packages without locking engagement, none of the aforementioned patents disclose stackable packages that can be utilized in a standard dispensing machine.
The present invention comprises an improvement over the Household Product Package described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,039 B1, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The ""039 patent discloses a container which is generally in the shape of a parallelepiped and includes a generally upwardly extending neck in one corner of the top surface of the container and a similarly sized recessed area in the same corner of the bottom surface of the container. In this manner, containers of the type disclosed can be stacked, one upon the other, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the ""039 patent for dispensing by existing dispensing equipment. The relationship between the upwardly extending dispensing neck and the recess is such that when the containers are stacked one above the other, an underlying package may be dispensed by simply sliding the underlying package laterally from beneath the overlying package. The recessed area permits the stacking of the containers without putting undue pressure on the dispensing neck or any cap covering the dispensing neck.
The present invention is an improvement upon the container disclosed in the ""039 patent. A container made in accordance with the present invention includes a dispensing neck which is recessed below the upper surface of a top panel of the container and does not include a recessed area in the bottom panel. In this manner, multiple containers made in accordance with the present invention may be stacked, within standard dispensing equipment, in the same manner as containers made in accordance with the ""039 patent.
The present invention comprises a universal polymeric package which can be, but does not have to be, used for dispensing powders, liquids or virtually anything else from a standard coin operated or other standard dispensing machine. Packaging made in accordance with the present invention is structurally superior to prior art packaging due to the position and vertical location of the opening feature and the design which permits a multiplicity of such packages to be stacked one on top of the other without creating undue pressure on the opening feature or other portion of the bottom package or any intervening package which could result in breakage or leakage. Packing in accordance with the present invention includes a cap which is tamper evident for enhanced safety.
Briefly stated, in one embodiment, the present invention comprises a container generally in the shape of a parallelepiped. The container comprises two generally parallel opposite lateral side panels and two generally parallel opposite longitudinal side panels, the lateral side panels being interconnected with the longitudinal side panels with each side panel having an upper edge and a lower edge. A first lateral side panel and first portion of each of the longitudinal side panels connected to the first lateral side panel are of a first predetermined height and a second lateral side panel and a second portion of each of the longitudinal side panels connected to the second lateral side panel are of a second predetermined height greater than the first predetermined height by at least a first predetermined distance. A generally flat bottom panel extends from and interconnects the lower edges of each of the side panels. A first generally flat top panel extends from and interconnects the upper edges of the first lateral side panel and the first portion of each of the longitudinal side panels. A second generally flat top panel extends from and interconnects the upper edges of the second lateral side panel and the second portion of each of the longitudinal side panels, the first and second top panels being interconnected to form a generally continuous top portion of the container. A dispensing neck extends upwardly from the first top panel. The dispensing neck has an open end, a predetermined length, a predetermined width and a predetermined height. A cover member is removably disposed over the open end of the dispensing neck. The cover member has an upper panel, a predetermined length, a predetermined width and a predetermined height. The height of the dispensing neck and the height of the cover member together are less than the first predetermined distance so that the upper panel of the cover member does not extend beyond the second top panel.
In a second embodiment, the present invention comprises a container generally in the shape of a parallelepiped. The container comprises two generally parallel opposite lateral side panels and two generally parallel opposite longitudinal side panels, the lateral side panels being interconnected with the longitudinal side panels and with each side panel having an upper edge and a lower edge. A generally flat bottom panel extends from and interconnects the lower edges of each of the side panels. First and second top panels are provided, the second top panel including two generally flat spaced apart sections, a first section being connected to the upper edge of a first lateral side panel and to the upper edges of a first portion of each of the longitudinal side panels proximate to the first lateral side panel and a second section being connected to the upper edge of the second lateral side panel and to the upper edges of a second portion of each of the longitudinal side panels proximate to the second lateral side panel. The first top panel extends from and interconnects the first and second sections of the second top panel and the upper edge of a third portion of a first longitudinal side panel, the third portion being located between the first and second portions of the first longitudinal side panel. The second top panel is at a height which is greater than the height of the first top panel by a predetermined distance. A dispensing neck extends upwardly from the first top panel. The dispensing neck has an open end, a predetermined length, a predetermined width and a predetermined height. A cover member is removably disposed over the open end of the dispensing neck. The cover member has an upper panel, a predetermined length, a predetermined width and a predetermined height. The height of the dispensing neck and the height of the cover member together are less than the predetermined distance so that the upper panel of the cover member does not extend beyond the second top panel.
The present invention, in a third embodiment comprises a cover member for a container including a generally circular upper panel, a generally cylindrical skirt extending downwardly form the periphery of the upper panel and a liftable tab member. The liftable tab member is formed by creating a pair of weakened areas in a portion of the upper panel and a portion of the skirt such that lifting the tab member separates the tab member from the upper panel and the skirt along the weakened areas so that the tab member may be lifted to remove the cover member from the container.